desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lynettefan2626
Welcome to Wiksteria Lane. This encyclopedia aims to chronicle every single little scrap of information from ABC's hit show, Desperate Housewives. We currently have articles dedicated to the show. Please feel free to ask the admins any questions or ponderings you may have. Appearances Hey there Julietfan. I don't know nothing from Desperate Housewives, but I love to edit. So, how do you think of an inofbox with the episodes in which they appear?--Station7 10:34, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You mean an list of every single episode they appear in? Or centrics? Cos there isn't any centrics in desperate housewives. An they do appear in a lot of episodes. Like, some people have appeared in all. Some people, all but seven episodes. etc... And there is going to be 8 seasons i think No, I don't mean centrics, just episodes in which they appear. I will put a link if you want to know what I mean.--Station7 14:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you send a link please :) :I think you guys should speak to UFO Editor about this. After all, he is the admin of this wiki. Effluvium 15:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :He's just suggesting. Yes, I'm only talking about his meaning. I just want to hear it, that's all. I'm going later with it to uFO Editor.--Station7 15:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) But I think it is a bit stupid listing every episode that they appear in in the info box. It will be ridiculously long. There are also minor characters, so I think it's not stupid. They don't appear in all the episodes. But if I put a link...it's so awesome. We should also have one on Lostpedia. The non-appearances can being easily seen :) --Station7 15:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) And there are also main characters, who have appeared in every episode of the season, e.g. Lynette. We can't list 100+ episodes on her info box, that'll be ridiculous. No infobox needed, I did mean a special template for their appearance. Yes, you're right that wpould being ridicolous.--Station7 15:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You mean like character appearance page? We have one of them on lostpedia. And if you are talking about a template, you're smart, why don't you make one? No, the character appearances in one of the pages I don't really like, but you will see what I mean if I put it here.--Station7 15:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) If I put it here? You're the one who needs to put it up first and show me what you mean. I was just joking :) --Station7 16:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) So you don't want to make the template? Of course, I do want to make a template. You don't understand...this is hilarious :) --Station7 16:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Admin Congrats, you're an admin! But, I ask you to do one thing, please do NOT make any big changes to the wiki without asking me first. Apart from that, feel free to improve Wiksteria Lane! :) UFO Editor 20:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you so much :D And yeah, if I have ideas, I'll discuss them first :) ::Good, nice to have you here. Welcome to Wiksteria Lane! :) UFO Editor 17:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Could I ask a favour? Hi, Josh. Could I ask you for a favour? Could you please find and upload the new pictures of Susan, Lynette, Bree, Gabrielle and Renee for Season 7, please? They are around on several websites. I can't upload any pictures right now, so, could you do it? Thanks, UFO Editor 18:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :I got a new picture for Renee :-) Do you have a link to a website? ::Herehttp://www.daemonstv.com/2010/09/06/desperate-housewives-season-7-new-cast-photos/ UFO Editor 18:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Please get the ones with the characters full body in too, if you don't mind. Thanks, UFO Editor 18:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Got them all :) And I cropped the ones that have loads of background on them, so it is more focused on the character. :::I've put them all on :D You coming back? Hi. With Season 7 already airing in America and airing in a few weeks in the UK, I was just wondering if you were thinking of coming back and editing here? The episodes need a lot of work, and alot of the characters profiles need updating etc. Drop me a message sometime :) UFO Editor 20:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about my little time off :/ I've been real busy at school ya see :) Lots of work ¬.¬ I just went to back to do my A Levels, so not much time on wikia's anymore ;) Buy I will help when I can. :) :Don't worry about it. Im in school and doing my exams, so, I know how you feel. Just help out whenever you're free! :D UFO Editor 21:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hi, could you do me another favour? Please upload some pics of the latest episodes. They'd help out so much! I'd do it myself, as I've said before, but the PC I'm currently using is stupidly slow as it is, let alone with several pictures on the hard-drive. If you could do this, it would be great! Check out TV.com for all the best pics from Desperate Housewives :) UFO Editor 17:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Any particular pictures? :) :Prehaps a few of the new pictures? On TV.com? There are several pictures of the new halloween episode "Excited and Scared" on there etc. Oh, and a picture of Renee's husband. That would be great, Julietfan2626.. UFO Editor 18:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I can't find them :O 18:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Here you go: http://www.tv.com/desperate-housewives/show/24641/photos.html?flag=1&tag=page_nav;photos UFO Editor 18:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::For some strange reason it won't let me save ANY pictures :O :'( 18:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC)